


slender threads

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gwen Stacy is Ghost Spider, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Gwen! I have a question!”Gwen, predictably, kicked her legs up, rolling up onto her shoulders, and flipping up, landing in a crouch on the chesterfield armrest, avoiding Doreen, who would have landed on her stomach if she hadn’t moved. She blinked at Doreen once and then spoke. “What’s up?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	slender threads

“Gwen! I have a question!”

Gwen, predictably, kicked her legs up, rolling up onto her shoulders, and flipping up, landing in a crouch on the chesterfield armrest, avoiding Doreen, who would have landed on her stomach if she hadn’t moved. She blinked at Doreen once and then spoke. “What’s up?”

“This!” Doreen held up her phone, shoving it in Gwen’s face. The girl sighed, taking it from Doreen, and squinting at the screen. “Since when do you know Spider-Man?”

“Uh, like, forever?”

“What!?”

Gwen winced, and gave the phone back, vaulting down onto the floor easily. “I mean, yeah. We were friends as kids. And then -” she gestured to her neck, where, presumably, she’d been bitten. “Then we got Arachnid, and Araña, and Silk... she’s not around much though. I think she’s shy, but Araña’s convinced she’s crushing on me...”

“What!?!?”

Gwen winced again, hands going to cover her ears. “We don’t try and hide that, I thought like... everyone knew?”

“Who’s Araña?”

“Uh, Araña? She’s - oh my god,” Gwen fished out her cell phone, and unlocked it, scrolling through a series of texts, and selecting one picture. It was an upside-down selfie of Ghost Spider, Spider-Man, a girl in black, with white on her chest, her hair free and lower face visible, and a girl with black hair, in a black and white uniform, her lower face hidden by a red face mask. And a kid, in a uniform like Spider-Man’s, but more black, no blue, and some red. “Araña‘s the one on the left, Silks on my right. Arachnid’s the one with a full mask.”

“How did I _not_ know this?!” Doreen whirled around, running towards where Kamala and Riri were making their way through Kamala’s homework. “ _Kamala! Kamala!_ ”

“And... okay then,” Gwen jumped, grabbing the ceiling, and walked along with it. She liked being upside down. It was fun. Reaching down, she grabbed her phone from Kamala, who was staring at the image with an open jaw. “Guys, seriously. I’ve been doing this for years, Spider-Man just as long. Araña and Silk are the newbies, Arachnid less so, how did you not know this?”

“I’ve never heard of Araña,” Kamala said, frowning. “Or Silk, wasn’t Arachnid a villain?”

“We get really bad press thanks to ol’ JJ,” Gwen sighed. “Then there’s the entire thing with me, and Silk almost brought down a skyscraper that one time, so...”

“She what?”

Gwen winced. “I mean, I brought down a four-story building once, it’s not that hard, there’s a reason half my training is control.”

“Uh... Riri blinked a few times, clearing her head. “Just how strong are you?”

“Very? I can kill someone with a punch. Not that I want to but... Araña broke Doc Ock’s back with a restrained kick, and me and Spider-Man are the stronger ones. I’m a bit more than him, less other stuff, but uh... oh, why are you looking at me like that?”

“How restrained, exactly?” Riri said slowly.

Gwen winced. “Let’s put it this way. A building fell on Arachnid, and it was two stories of metal and supports, plus two underground levels, and he held it up for four hours. For the record, I’m stronger than he is.”

“Holy -”

“Damn.”

“Yeah,” Gwen scratched at the back of her neck, laughing nervously. “You would not believe how many pencils I broke in my first month, trying to learn control. Spider-Man’s triggered right before mine, by a few days, we actually ended up glued to each other, that was interesting, but yeah. Um... really strong.”

“Why do I think you could punch out the Hulk?”

“Maybe not a punch...” Gwen said thoughtfully. “I could probably KO him with a kick though.”

“Oh my god,” Doreen whispered. “You’re like, Hulk-level but way cooler.”

Gwen’s phone rang, and she held up a finger to the others, answering it. “Sup? Kid, cool it - you’re four years younger, I can call you that, yes I can, don’t take that tone with me - I’m kidding!

“She did what?

“Tell me you didn’t -”

Gwen sighed. “Call him, tell him what’s up. Also, get Araña, I’m heading over.”

She hung up. “That would be Arachnid telling me that we’ve got to deal with Wolf Spider.”

“Wolf Spider?”

“Evil version of Spider-Man from another universe. He wants to suck our life force out to become more powerful, it’s kind of anti-climactic at this point, but I gotta go.”


End file.
